


Rewards Points

by whatthefridge



Series: Sterek Ficlet Exchange [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Stiles works at a Starbucks where Derek is a regular. Except Derek has a secret.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Ficlet Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Rewards Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBozSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/gifts).



> The prompt was “I don’t even like coffee” ... so you can probably extrapolate the shenanigans you're about to read
> 
> Thanks to [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly) for beta-reading!

Stiles anticipated Derek’s arrival at Starbucks like clockwork.

This brick wall of a man in a tidy business suit would arrive and order nothing but a tall black coffee. The first few times, it’d been strictly business. There was a line, and Derek got in and out. But soon Derek seemed to figure out when the morning rush ended and quickly became a regular. And, according to Stiles’s coworkers, only on the days of Stiles’s shift.

Stiles wasn’t new to people trying to get his attention. Some creeps would even say Stiles maintained a “boyish charm” into his college years. But it was rare for Stiles to drop his servisona in favor of _wanting_ to flirt back.

Derek wasn’t just hot, he was fascinating. His imposing resting bitch face deviated whenever he was amused or fascinated. A raise of a brow, a quirk of his lip. Stiles took it as a challenge. And Derek would linger at the empty counter with his coffee, his responses gradually growing from single words to full phrases.

Stiles wasn’t sure if it’d ever go anywhere--maybe Derek had someone else exclusively. But if Derek asked _him_ out, he’d seriously consider it. Not that Derek ever did.

“Dude,” Scott said one afternoon during lunch. “You’d never believe what I saw.”

Scott was Stiles’s best friend and worked at the deli around the corner. They’d grab sandwiches from a _different_ place on the days they shared a shift.

“This has to be good,” Stiles replied. They’ve both already seen their share of unbelievable.

“I could have the wrong guy, but I think I saw your Derek throwing out his coffee cup in the curbside trash.”

Stiles snorted. “I never took him as a ‘chug it scalding’ type.”

“No, you don’t get it. The lid wasn’t secure and the _entire_ cup spilled out. Derek didn’t even _flinch_.”

Stiles tried and failed not to let that eat at him the rest of the week. He put on his servisona, but he couldn’t help _staring_ at Derek's hands while they spoke. He’d never actually witnessed Derek _sipping_ at his cup like everyone else did. And Scott had an eye out for him now, texting Stiles that, yes, Derek threw it out again.

“Do you even _like_ coffee?” Stiles finally snapped one day.

Derek gaped before composing himself. “Can’t expect much from a chain dedicated to overpriced, over-roasted beans pumped full of sugar to mask the bitterness.”

“No.” Stiles pointed an accusatory finger, fighting a smile. “This ain’t about appeasing caffeine addiction. I know what you do when you leave the store.”

“ _How?_ ” Derek asked, flushing, not even trying to defend himself. 

Another customer came up behind Derek, and Derek tried to take the opportunity to flee. 

Stiles grabbed his sleeve. “I’m not done with you,” he demanded, to the horror of his manager about to swoop in and give him a stern lecture. “Give me your number so you can explain yourself after my shift ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: <http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com>  
> And Twitter: [@adrianfridge](https://twitter.com/adrianfridge)  
> You can also express your appreciation in [other ways.](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/174085852592/fanfictionfridge-just-gonna-put-this-out-here-if)


End file.
